La pelea por el control remoto
by angelica tendo de saotome
Summary: 6 chicos, 5 programas todos a la misma hora.. un solo televisor y un solo control remoto!.. quien ganara el control remoto?.. fic que participa en el "reto de apertura: personaje o pareja" del foro mundo ranma..


**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takajashi**

**Este escrito solo tiene fin de entretenerlos y NO de lucro**

**Este fic participa en el "reto de apertura: personaje o pareja" del foro mundo ranma**

**FORO: forum/mundo-ranma/143706/**

**les dejo el foro para que se unan y participen..**

* * *

En Nerima.. había un dojo y este a diferencia de muchos en este barrio no tenía nombre.. la razón? todos sus habitantes eran artistas marciales.. no se decidían por cual de sus apellidos ponerle al dojo.. tendo?, saotome?, kuonji?, hibiki?, mou-tsu? o sham-pu?.. cual de los seis escoger.. si todos eran buenos artistas marciales..

En la mañana.. dos chicos, uno de una coleta y otro de colmillos bajaban de las escaleras, cuando llegaron a la cocina/comedor estaban las tres chicas allí..

A ambos se les pusieron la cara pálida cuando vieron a su querida amiga y novia.. akane tendo preparando algo.. dieron la media vuelta sin hacer ruido, he iban a comenzar a subir las escaleras cuando una voz chillona los llamo..

**- ryoga! ranma!.. a donde van? no desayunaran? -** shampoo los había llamado desde la mesa donde ella comía unos deliciosos huevos estrellados, esto hizo que ukyo quien estaba comiendo un okoomiyaki y akane, voltearan a verlos.. ambos tenían ojos de pistola hacía shampoo y esta tenía una sonrisa burlona..

**- buenos días amor, buenos días ryo-chan -** saludo la chica de pelo corto y azul..

**- hola aka-chan.. -** ryoga estaba nervioso.. quien sabe que comida toxica había preparado su amiga..

**- hola cie-li-to.. -** saludo ranma a su novia, esta entrecerró sus ojos.. sahmpoo estallo en risas y ukyo miraba con lastima a ranma, próximamente un ranma mal herido..

**- ranma-kun, rioga-kun.. yo prepare el desayuno, no akane-chan -** los chicos dieron un suspiro aliviador y ranma se acerco hacia donde estaba akane.. y le dijo..

**- mi amor.. buenos días!.. -** y abrió sus brazos muy, muy grande.. shampoo estallo mas en risas, tanto que se callo de la silla y ukyo y ryoga se miraron tratando de no reir..

- **no te me acerques!.. - **lo separo de ella.. se volteo y saco su café del microondas.. y se sentó en la mesa al igual que ranma..

**- hoy veré The Victoria's Secret Fashion Show.. sera fabuloso!..lo pasaran a las ocho!.. -** comento shampoo muy emocionada

**- hoy pasaran al ganador en la televisión a las ocho, del concurso donde concursamos.. con nuestra foto -** ryoga agarro a ranma de los hombros..

**- que concurso? - **

**- el de "tomate una foto con tu mascota!" -**

**- ninguno de ustedes tiene mascota.. - **esa fue shampoo

**- ya lo sabemos!.. -** ambos lo dijeron.. y al ver la cara de "no se que de hablan" de las tres chicas.. mostraron una copia de la foto.. ranma estaba parado con una cuerda de correa en su mano y enfrenté de el estaba ryoga en posición de perrito con la lengua salida y la correa la tenía en su cuello.. ambos sonreían y miraban a la cámara..

**- aaa eso explica todo -** dijo akane

**- pues yo veré el maratón de las películas de barbie.. empieza a las ocho.. -** todos miraron a ukyo.. ella podría parecer tan madura por fuera pero en realidad seguía siendo una niña por dentro..

**- yo veré el nuevo show... que pasaran a las ocho, para poder ganar un nuevo microondas.. -** dijo akane..

**- que le pasa al nuestro? -** dijeron a coro todos..

**- miren!.. -** akane se paro y en frente del microondas puso una maceta con una hermosa flor y encendió el micro.. y en unos cuantos segundos la maceta y la flor ya estaban hechos polvo..

**- aaa!... claro.. eso explica todo.. -** se escucharon las diferentes respuestas de los demás, akane se sentó de nuevo y todos comenzaron a desayunar, estaban en silencio, pensando en las diferentes cosas que tenían planeado hacer, después de todo.. habían decidido que no habría clases en el dojo por algún tiempo y en la preparatoria estaban de vacaciones.. estaban en sus pensamientos hasta que todos llegaron a una sola conclusión.. todos los programas empezaban a la misma hora!

**- todos los programas empiezan a la misma hora!.. -** dijo ryoga aun un poco pensativo..

**- eso quiere decir que?.. -** ranma miraba a los dos, como queriendo saber sus intensiones.. **- quien termine de desayunar primero.. tendrá la televisión para si solo todo el día! -** reto el chico de la trenza, todos empezaron a comer su comida mas rápido de lo normal, parece que ni respiraban.. terminaron al mismo tiempo, y corrieron hacía la sala..

**- no tan rápido!.. -** moousse estaba en el sillón con unas ojeras muy largas.. **- he estado aquí toda la madrugada, apartando mi lugar en este sillón para ver mi maratón de CSI MIAMI.. y nadie me va a quitar de este sillón!.. ademas escondí el control remoto!-**

**- pero el concurso!.. el microondas!.. barbie!.. el show de ropa intima!.. -** se escuchaba como discutían todos!.. a coro, nadie escuchaba nada con claridad..

**- ya! -** ukyo calmo todo el alboroto y subiendo las escaleras dijo, no, no dijo.. grito! **- desearía tener mi propio control remoto!.. -** con esa frase le dio una idea a shampoo y a akane.. ¿porque no ir a comprar un nuevo control?..

**- ahora vuelvo.. -** gritaron al unísono las dos chicas.. después se fueron al centro comercial, moousse se había quedado dormido.. los dos chicos que aun quedaban.. le palmearon las mejillas, el tembló todo su cuerpo.. ambos suspiraron..

**- un minuto! no necesitamos el control, podemos cambiar el canal en el televisor -** dijo ranma, ryoga dio un supirito asustado..

**- se puede hacer eso? como lo hacían en la antigüedad.. cuando la gente no era floja?!.. -** dijo muy asombrado ryo-chan** - es algo extremo ranma -** de repente el televisor, se retiraba mas y mas de ellos..

* * *

**- shh.. probando, probando.. shh -** ranma estaba parado enfrente del sillón con una mano en su oreja.. y tenía una cuerda en su abdomen.. **- torre de control voy a entrar.. shh -**

**- ok.. shh.. como te sientes ?.. shh.. -**

**- para ser sincero.. -** dio un paso hacia adelante, salio un poco de polvo con la pisada.. **- me siento un holgazán -** la mano en su oreja seguía en todo momento..

**- shh.. sigue adelante.. shh vas muy bien!.. -** ryoga animaba al de ojos azules, parado en el sillón.. ranma dio tres pasos mas y se sintió cansado, muy cansado..

**- algo esta pasando!.. -** ranma miro sus pies.. estaba descalzo.. **- es como si.. nadie nunca hubiera caminado por aquí.. -** dio dos pasos mas.. y en su cara se notaba el cansancio que tenía.. **- aa!.. yo no puedo hacerlo.. voy a regresar!.. -**

**- no!.. debes seguir adelante, ya pasaste la mancha de navidad, ya no hay tanta energía para que regreses shh.. -**

**- cshh esta.. es-esta bien.. -** ya estaba mas cansado.. dio tres pasos mas y la cara.. se le alargo hacia abajo.. **- la gravedad esta arrastrándome.. -** estaba a un centímetro de poder presionar el botón cuando se desmayo..

**- abortar la misión, repito.. abortar la misión -** ryoga estiraba la cuerda que estaba rodeada en su abdomen..

Después de unos minutos ranma despertó, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de ryoga..

**- lo siento.. pero es imposible -** dijo como si estuviera en peligro de muerte. **- ahora se porque inventaron los controles.. -** con una mano se agarro el pecho y respiro agitado (recuerden que ranma es muy buen actor ^^)

**- toma esto te mejorara.. -** ryoga partió en dos una barra de chocolate, en cuanto se escucho el ruido que provoco el chocolate moousse se despertó, se sentó y cruzo las piernas..

**- acaso eso es chocolate? -** pregunto el de lentes

**- see y te lo dare.. ¡cuando nos des el control remoto! -** grito ranma.. y le enseñaba la mitad del chocolate..

**- no.. nou jamas -** ademas de shampoo.. el chocolate es la segunda obsesión del de lentes..

**- enserio?.. ni siquiera por el chocolate completo? -** ranma paseaba las dos partes por el rostro del de ropa blanca.. rayos! a moousse se le caía la baba por la ganas que tenía de probar el chocolate.. mientras trataba de no caer en la tentación.. sonó el teléfono de la casa, y ukyo bajo corriendo las escaleras a contestar..

**- ukyo.. necesito que me digas que marca es nuestro televisor!.. -** akane le preguntaba desde el centro comercial.. shampoo no la había visto desde que entraron al comercial..

**- ok.. y así podre ver yo el maratón esta noche.. -** ukyo tenía los ojos brillosos..

**- nou.. así no les diré, que tu fuiste la que rayo la cara de los demás cuando dormían!.. -** amenazo la chica..

**- no te atreverías!.. -** esta era la cara de ukyo ¬¬

**- cuanto apuestas?.. -**

**- aaa.. esta bien!.. -**

* * *

**- esta bien!.. esta bien!.. dame el chocolate y se los diré!.. -** moousse no resistió mas..

**- si! -** tanto ranma como ryoga gritaron.. moousse se comió el delicioso dulce

**- pero.. se los diré en forma de acertijo.. -** moousse no se las iba a poner tan fácil.. **- el control esta en un valle, habita entre dos colinas su nombre empieza con "T" y termina con sero.. y nunca lo encontraran!.. -** lo ultimo lo grito..

**- oo! creo que ya se!.. se donde esta!.. -** dijo el la pañoleta..

* * *

ryoga y ranma estaban en un valle.. en medio de dos colinas..

**- oye no esta el control.. -** ranma tenia los ojos entrecerrados, hacia ryoga..

**- es tu culpa!.. -**

**- porque mia?!.. -**

**- sabes que soy un poco desorientado.. porque me dejaste guiarte?!.. -** era cierto, porque rayos!.. lo había dejado?.. **- espera!.. T.. cero.. trasero!.. esta sentado sobre el.. **- ambos pusieron miradas de pocos amigos.. y se empezaron a dar cachetadas el una al otro...

* * *

Cuando llegaron ranma se fue contra moousse y lo movió del asiento..

**- lo tengo toma el control remoto!.. -** grito ranma arriba de moousse.. se sorprendieron cuando en el sofá había un hoyo y no había control..

**- aaa.. no esta.. yo estaba sentado sobre el!.. -** moousse estaba asustado..

**- solo hay una persona que podría tomarlo! -** dijo ranma

**- si!.. tu.. porque definitivamente no fui yo!..-** ryoga dijo y apunto a ranma **- donde lo pusiste?.. donde lo pusiste?.. he?,he? -**

**- dilo.. pero no lo escupas!.. -**de repente moousse zarandeaba a ryoga y este a ranma ambos diciendo "donde lo pusiste?!.. donde lo pusiste?!".. **- ya tranquilos.. me refería a ukyo!.. solo pudo ser ella -** ranma encogió los hombros..

**- aaa.. porque tu y yo queremos ver lo mismo.. -** resolvió el caso ryoga -** si!.. claro.. -**

**- vamos por el!.. -** moousse apunto hacía las escaleras.. y los otros dos dijeron un sonoro si!

* * *

Ukyo cortó con unas tijeras verdes un hilo que provenía de su peluche de conejito azul.. los tres chicos entraron al cuarto de esta..

**- y el control?! -** ranma pregunto..

**- cual control? -** ukyo no sabía de lo que hablaban..

**- bien!.. -** los tres empezaron a esculcar los cajones, revolver la cama, mirar abajo de la cama.. entre otras cosas mas tratando de encontrar el control pero no lo lograron.. pararon de hacer eso y ranma se acerco a ukyo, le arrebato las tijeras y dijo..

**- miren!.. las tijeras que utilizo para cortar el sillón!.. -** ranma enseñaba las tijeras como en la película el rey león cuando el mono enseña al cachorro de león.. (me encanta esa peli ^^)..

**- de que hablas?!.. -** dijo ukyo sin saber que decir..

**- dinos donde esta!.. **- le grito ryoga y moousse agarro el conejito y dijo..

**- el p-chan no padecerá dolor de cabeza jamas en la vida!.. -** moousse acercaba las tijeras al cuello del conejito azul..

**- no espera, espera!.. -** grito ukyo.. se paro y camino atrás de su escritorio de tareas.. después de unos segundos saco el "control remoto"

**- aquí esta.. lo lamento.. -** ukyo se disculpo y los demás tenían los ojos puestos en el control.. **- pero lo que quiero decirles es que hago esto por su bien!.. -** aventó el control hacía el suelo haciendo que este se rompiera en pedazos..

**- nooooooooooo... -** los tres decían muy despacio mirando el suelo.. **- ooooooo... -** ukyo recogió los pedazos del suelo **- oooooooo... -** los deposito en el basurero de su cuarto.. **- oooooooo... - **

**- despídete de p-chan! -** moousse reacciono..

**- no.. existe otro!.. -** dijo ukyo.. los tres chicos mantuvieron sus miradas hacia la chica..

**- ... -** seguían con las penetrantes miradas hacía esta..

**- ... -** trataban de hacer que ukyo dijera la "verdad" con sus miradas..

**- otro que? -** dijo ranma cuando dejaron de mirarla así.. a ella le escurrió un agota en la cabeza.. ¡no le habían entendido!.. enserio?!

**- otro control remoto.. akane fue al centro comercial a comprarlo.. -** explico para el fin de la tortura de los chicos..

**- ooo!.. faltan veinte para las ocho!.. -** moousse miro su reloj de pulsera.. los tres salieron del cuarto como alma de lleva el diablo..

**- p-chan! -** grito ukyo.. moousse regreso al cuarto y le aventó el conejo..

**- a es cierto.. así que?.. tu no vienes? -** pregunto el oji-celeste..

**- no!.. ya nunca mas veré la televisión!.. lo único que quiero es reparar a mi p-chan!.. -**

**- ok!.. -** moousse dejo sola a ukyo..

* * *

en el centro comercial.. akane bajaba ne el ascensor hacia el estacionamiento que se encontraba en el piso mas bajo del edificio..

**- al fin lo encontré!.. -** exclamo akane.. pero algo andaba mal.. sentía algo raro en ella.. miro hacía el frente.. y allí estaban!.. ranma, ryoga y moousse recargados su coche.. con los ojos muy penetrantes hacía ella.. sabia que querían el control.. huyo! corrió hacía su derecha

**- ha?.. tras ella!.. -** grito moousse.. akane brinco hacia el piso de abajo.. después sin que se dieran cuenta volvió a subir porque allí estaba su auto.. pero enfrente de ella estaba moousse.. paso arriba de el, de un brazo o abeto hacía adelante y después hacía atrás cayendo al suelo.. ryoga llego y lo único que hizo fue hacerse a un lado y ponerle el pie y este callo arriba del de lentes, ranma llegó y entre ella y el hicieron un pequeño juego de manotazos.. akane logro hacerlo girar sobre si muy rápido y lo empujo, este se estrello contra una columna del edificio.. moousse logro agarrarla por detrás cruzando sus brazos..

**- quitale el control!.. -** le grito al chico de la bandana.. pero a akane le dio una patada en el estomago que lo mando hacía atrás.. y akane pudo pasar por arriba del de ropa blanca, quio seguirla pero esta abrio la puerta de su coche que se encontraba a su lado y se metio.. quiso prender el auto pero no se dio cuenta que en el juego de manotazos con ranma le agarro las llaves.. ranma con la cara muy pegada en el vidrio de la puerta del copiloto

**- bufscabafs estof? -** y le enseñaba las llaves.. mientras akane estaba en eso no se dio cuenta que moousse arranco la puerta en donde ella estaba lo que hizo que el control volara, lo atrapo en el aire y salio corriendo, ranma y ryoga lo siguieron.. en el camino se le cayeron los lentes, por lo que no vio un cartel colgado del techo.. se golpeo en la cabeza, hizo que quedara en el piso noqueado.. ranma y ryoga llegaron, le quitaron el control y le dijeron un sonoro..

**- gracias.. -** moousse estaba en el suelo.. se había quedado dormido..

**- no!.. yo resolveré el crimen sobre el control remoto!.. -** estaba sentado en el piso, hasta que akane paso por enfrente de el.. se paro y corrió en busca del control..

**- esta alcanzándonos..** - ranma corría con el control en manos y ryoga a un lado suyo, akane estaba a unos cuantos metros atrás de ellos, hasta que los dos chicos tropezaron con una cadena que había puesto moousse como trampa, el control estaba ya en sus manos..

**- ese control es mio!.. -** akane corría hacía moousse..

**- así!?.. pues ven y quítamelo!.. -** akane le dio una patada en el cuello, pero este resistió y movió el control hacía donde ella no pudiera agarrarlo.. akane golpeaba en diferentes partes de su cuerpo pero este además de resistir seguía moviendo el control.. al final akane se le ocurrió algo.. en un movimiento moousse dejo descubierta su axila izquierda y la peli azul aprovecho para hacerle cosquillas.. al instante a moousse le salieron lagrimas de los ojos de la risa.. soltó el control y lo agarro akane.. enseguida ranma y ryoga se pararon y empezaron a luchar entre si los cuatro.. hasta que akane pudo barrer a todos y salio corriendo.. iba hacía la salida pero un auto se paro enfrente de ella.. desvió su dirección hacía una de las orillas del estacionamiento.. salto hasta llegar al techo de la casa mas cercana.. y siguio corriendo.. atrás de ella llegaron ranma y ryoga, miraron la distancia..

**- uff.. por las escaleras!.. -** dijo ryoga.. después llego moousse y salto pero no llegó y se golpeo todo el cuerpo con la pared de la casa..

akane corría por las calles del barrio de nerima.. pero no se fijo de una enorme piedra que callo enfrente de ella, lo que hizo que ella se estampara todo su cuerpo.. ranma y ryoga eran los causantes.. siguieron corriendo ya con el control en sus manos..

**- rápido!.. el concurso empieza en cinco minuto!-** estos chicos ya estaban por llegar al dojo cuando moousse llegó detrás suyo y los tiro al piso junto con el..

**- tu eres el que se robo el control remoto!.. -** dijo mientras que le quitaba el control de las manos de ranma..

**- ese control es mio!.. -** akane apareció con ese grito y se aventó arriba de los otros tres.. se daban de patadas, manotazos y de todo.. hasta que le estaban moviendo a los botones del control.. ranma se dio cuenta de algo..

**- un momento!.. -** arrebato el control y presiono un botón y en la casa de enfrente la puerta de la cochera de abría y se cerraba.. **- akane!. esto es el control de una cochera porque lo compraste!.. -** ranma reclamaba a su novia..

**- es el que me dijo ukyo que comprara!.. - **se justifico akane..

**- por que te iba a decir ukyo algoo.. -** dijo pensativo y aun pensativo continuo.. **- equivocado.. ella planeo todo desde el principio!.. primero les dio la idea de comprar otro control a ti y a shampoo.. -**

**- flash back -**

**se ven a los tres chicos, a akane y a shampoo discutiendo y a ukyo en las escaleras.. **

**- desearía tener mi propio control remoto!.. -** con esa frase le dio una idea a shampoo y a akane.. ¿porque no ir a comprar un nuevo control?..

**- ahora vuelvo.. -** gritaron al unísono las dos chicas..

**- fin del flash back -**

**- y ella me debió de dar el nombre de nuestra cochera..**

**- flash back -**

Ukyo estaba con el teléfono en la oreja..

**- esta bien.. **- ukyo vio una tarjeta arriba del teléfono y dijo lo primero que vio.. -** es un kilugcio 2000.. - **

**- gracias ukyo.. -**

**- fin del flash back -**

**- ella debió de escuchar mi acertijo.. -** moousse dijo pensativo..

**- flash back - **

ranma y ryoga escuchaban el acertijo de moousse y de repente ryoga exclamo..

**- oo! creo que ya se!.. se donde esta!.. -** dijo el la pañoleta.. ambos se fueron a buscar el control..

moousse se volvió a quedar dormido.. ukyo bajo las escaleras y con las tijeras hizo un hoyo en el sofá y sacó el control remoto..

**- fin del flash back -**

**- el control que destruyo seguro ea falso!.. -** ryoga dedujo eso..

**- osea que el verdadero sigue estando en el dojo.. -** ranma miro hacía la casa y todos corrieron hacía allá.. llegaron, akane tomo la perilla de la puerta principal pero estaba con seguro.. aun lado estaba la ventana de la sala.. todos miraron por allí y.. miraron como ukyo ponía a p-chan en la mesita que estaba enfrente del sillón, del sierre que coció saco el control remoto.. retrocedió un poco y se sentó en el sillón..

**- tuve el control en mis manos hace unas horas.. -** moousse memorizo eso..

ukyo seguía sentada en el sillón miro el reloj faltaba tan solo dos segundos para las ocho en punto.. recordó todo lo que hizo para poder ver su maratón de las películas de las barbies, y se rió un poco sus amigos eran muy ingenuos.. ya eran las ocho.. prendió la televisión..

**- y ahora!.. el maratón de csi miami! -** anunciaron en la televisión y moousse se desmayo.. ukyo le cambio al canal donde estaba su maratón de barbies..

**- estoy orgullosa de ella, pero me da un poco de miedo -** akane miraba como ukyo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro por el intro de la pelicula..

**- no, no, no, no.. -** ranma golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana..

**- ukyo puede ser a veces infantil, otras muy madura pero siempre a sido inteligente.. -** akane volteo a verlo, ranma dejo de golpear el vidrio y también volteo y moousse se despertó como por arte de magia y también poso sus ojos en el.. los tres tenían unas picaras miradas hacía el.. **- o-oigan y sha-shampoo? -** ryoga dijo para salirse de esa incomoda situación

**- es cierto y sahmpoo?.. -** akane ayudo a su amigo.. los cuatro quedaron pensativos sobre donde podría estar shampoo..

Al otro lado de la ciudad en la casa de el maestro happossai, shampoo estaba sentada cómodamente en el sofá que daba masaje en la espalda mirando el desfile de chicas con ropa intima.. happossai estaba encerrado en una jaula a un lado de ella, embobado con el desfile.. mejor dicho con las chicas semi-desnudas..

_**- FIN -**_


End file.
